


Iron Spirit

by Omega_guy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, endgame spoilers, ghost tony?, hallucination tony?, mentioned pepper/tony, minor tweaks, post Endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_guy/pseuds/Omega_guy
Summary: ****Endgame Spoilers****Steve is seeing Tony, problem is no one else can see himbut that's impossible, Tony is dead... right?





	Iron Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> I can not say this loud enough
> 
> ******ENDGAME SPOILERS*****
> 
> you have been warned
> 
> this takes place after endgame but with the changes that Natasha came back after the stone was returned and Steve didn't stay in the past

Everything was different, everything was strange, everyone was back… except one….

The whole world mourned the loss of the one who gave his life to save them all… Tony….

At first Steve was sure he was losing it, flashes of Tony disappearing around corners that when Steve rounded to follow he was gone but some sort of crime was there to be stopped.

His mind showing him what he wanted to see? A ghost? Grief induced hallucinations? He had no idea.

It started to grow more frequent, more prominent, Tony would stand in the back of the room during an Avengers meeting, sometimes playing on his phone as he used to, other times he would look around the room, or just stare at Steve.

Steve considered telling the others, but he would probably sound insane, maybe he was.

It wasn't more than a month before Tony started speaking to him, it started during a meeting where Tony was intently listening, glancing from person to person whoever was speaking.

"It might be best to do sweeps of old villian bases just to be safe," Scott suggested.

" _Oh that’s just the best idea ever anty-boy, why go looking for trouble when everything had been dead silent,_ " Tony huffed from the back of the room startling Steve and making him almost jump out of his seat.

"Steve? You ok?" Natasha asked, placing a hand on his shoulder and following his gaze to the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine," he looked down a bit after noticing the worried stares from his teammates.

" _Maybe you should tell them Capsicle,_ " Tony said. " _They're looking at you kinda funny._ "

Steve lifted his head and looked at them, they were looking at him weird, like he grew a second head or something.

"I'm ok" he assured them, smiling slightly. "Just thinking… I miss Tony…" he confessed, they all seemed to relax, taking his explanation of grief as truth. When had he gotten so good at lying?

“We all miss him Steve,” Natasha told him, placing a hand on his shoulder gently, probably trying to reassure him, though he was focused on the low growl that had come from Tony for a fraction of a second when she had done that.

Steve sighed softly, looking up at Tony who just stared at him with his warm brown eyes that seemed to read him like a childrens book.

The others looked behind themselves to the spot on the wall Tony was, their faces twisting in confusion.

“What are you looking at?” Clint asked.

“Nothing, I’m just spacing out a bit,” He explained, excusing himself quickly from the room, Tony following close behind.

“ _Steve you have to tell them,_ ” Tony said as they entered Steve’s room.

“I can’t tell them, they think you’re dead Tony,” Steve replied, looking into those warm brown eyes that looked back at him sadly.

“ _Steve, I am dead, you can’t keep deceiving yourself like this, I’m **dead,**_ ” Tony stated, sitting down on Steve’s bed.

“Then how are you here Tony?” Steve asked. The genius just shrugged.

“ _Grief induced hallucination? A ghost maybe, but why you? Why not Pepper?_ ” He asked, looking Steve in the eyes, never breaking eye contact for a second.

He looked to the ground “I don’t know… Maybe you are just a hallucination… I never did get to say sorry for what happened… The accords fiasco… Never exactly confessed my feelings either…” Steve sighed.

“ _You have the hots for me cap?_ ” Tony asked, a smug smirk blossoming across his face.

“No no no don’t you go playing your Tony mind tricks on me I never said they were romantic feelings,” Steve groaned.

“ _You practically did, my goodness Captain America is gay!_ ” Tony’s smirk widened as Steve felt his entire face flush red all the way to his ears.

“Stop it Tony this is a serious conversation whether or not I’m homosexual has nothing to do with this,” he scolded.

“ _You know that no one really says homosexual anymore right? They prefer gay, lesbian, trans, non-binary, bisexual, and that’s only the ones I know off the top of my head,_ ” Tony’s smirk remained there.

“That smirk is getting annoying Tony,” Steve told him.

“ _You know you love seeing my handsome mug Capsicle,_ ” Tony replied.

Steve realised something, it clicked like two puzzle pieces together in his head. “Wait a second…”

“ _What is it?_ ” Tony asked.

“You can’t possibly a hallucination of my mind,” Steve told him.

Tony raised an eyebrow, his lips pressing into a thin line. “ _What makes you say that?_ ”

“I barely know anything about this era, including all those terms you listed, I actually don’t think I’ve ever heard any of those except for gay,” Steve stated, Tony’s eyes widened slightly, blinking several times as if to process the information.

“ _You’re right, guess I’m a ghost then_ ,” Tony shrugged.

“You guess? Why haunt me?” Steve asked.

“ _Woah woah woah, who the fuck said I’m haunting you? I could just be visiting from beyond the grave to say hello,_ ” Tony replied.

“For one I’m sure that anytime a ghost is following a specific person around is called a haunting, and second off why me? It could have been Pepper, your daughter, haunting your house to watch over your family, why me?” Steve asked.

Tony fell silent for a moment, looking down as if contemplating. “ _I’m not sure Steve… Truth is i have no idea what I’m doing here_.”

Steve frowned, the two remaining silent as Steve went about his bedtime routine, which he had done many times since he had started glimpsing Tony’s spirit, but never before had the deceased man been present during said routine, it was more than a little awkward for him.

He crawled into bed and curled up as usual, but it wasn’t usual, it was far from usual, as Tony curled up in bed next to him, looking at Steve with his warm brown eyes.

“Goodnight Tony.”

“ _Night spangles_ ,” Tony smirked slightly, both of them falling peacefully into slumber.


End file.
